Yes, Mistress
by cheekbonesandcurls
Summary: When Jim asks Veronica what she'd do to him, he gets the time of his life. Warnings: Swearing, sex, bondage and BDSM. So, light hearted then! Jim Moriarty/OC. (Sorry.)


The girl in the morgue stood back, "Might have to get him, he can't solve his own murder, can he?" she smirked, tapping her fingers on the body. She pulled out her phone.

Jim, can I kill Mr Holmes?-V

No. -JM

Why?-V

He is mine to kill.-JM

Oh fine-V

Anybody else?-V

You might want to have a go at his brother.-JM

I'd love to. Do you know what he's into?-V

Power play.-JM

He is after all the government.-JM

So, a power complex? I can work with that. Make him think he has power over me, then flip on him-V

Wonderful, darling.-JM

See you later-V

I'm waiting for good news. Don't disappoint me or daddy will be very angry.-JM

Promise daddy-V

3 days later

God, he was hard to break-V

What did you do darling ?-JM

Slept with him...never again. Tied him up, took pictures, bit of blackmail. He's broken now.-V

The things I do for you-V

You love it. Breaking them down.-JM

Although I'm curious what would you do if you had the opportunity to do the same to me.-JM

Hmmmm, want to give it a go?-V

Whenever you want.-JM

You know where I live, come over-V

On my way.-JM

Describe to me what you did to him ?-JM

Damn good shag, for him, only. Followed by a good whipping-V

That sound like a perfect plan to bring a man to his knees.-JM

Oh and it did. It's surprising what a whip will do-V

Should I start worrying ?-JM

I'll go lightly on you, first time with a dom?-V

No.-JM

Oh who else?-V

Irene Adler and others.-JM

Adler? Dull-V

Trust me sweet, I'll be the best you've ever had-V

Oh? Someone has yet to beat Sebastian to it. –JM

You know, I really am good.-V

I don't doubt it.-JM

So, what type are we? Pain slut? Slave? Command? Simple domination?-V

You'll have to find out yourself.-JM

Don't make me force it from you-V

I would love to see you try.-JM

Oh, is that so. Hurry up bitch-V

I am sorry, Madam, but I'm no one's bitch.-JM

You'll be mine soon, slut-V

We'll see about that, Ma'am.-JM

I prefer mistress-V

Any rituals you enjoy, mistress?-JM

Should I get on my knees as soon as I arrive and worship you?-JM

I like to make them cry and beg for mercy-V

Oh no, not worship. The first thing I'll do is restrain you.-V

Open the door.-JM

"Hello." Veronica opened the door, dressed only in a PVC corset, a thong and stockings, armed with a riding crop. "Nice look. Although I prefer my Mistress' dressed in silk and lace." Jim commented with a smirk and ran a hand down, over her corseted waist. She snapped the riding crop to his face lightly, "No choice." she grinned. His head turned to the side and the crop left a dark red imprint on his cheek. "Fine.". "Go in there, room on the left, sit on the chair."

Jim walked in, sitting on the chair only after removing the overcoat of his suit. She followed behind him. "From now on, you are mine, for the next day you belong to me. Is that clear?" she asked lifting his chin, almost kissing him. "Yes, Mistress." Jim answered, his voice silent submissive, but his eyes defying. She kissed him, softly at first but the bit his bottom lip,

He answered in kind, biting her lip and dragging his nails down her arms.

She stepped back, "Oh, cheeky..." she turned around and came back with a knife, "Clothes off, or do I have to cut them off?". "I'll take them off." Jim stood up and loosened the tie, throwing it on top of a chair, then next went his shirt, undone slowly button after button. She walked around him slowly, "Hmmm, all of them off, hurry." she snapped the crop on his chest

Jim gasped and started working on his trousers, removing the belt then letting them pool on the floor. He removed his shoes and socks .

She kicked them out of the way, blinking. "You're pale...all the better, the marks will look better on you.". "Eager to get your mark on me ?"

"Eager to show you whose boss." she smiled, "Straddle the chair. face away from me." Jim got in position, calming his reeling thoughts.

She sat on the chair behind him, using one hand she fiddled with his chair, the other moving down, and holding his man hood, whispering in his ear

Jim bit his lip. She got down to business. He felt heat raise in his body and he was probably blushing. "Hmmm, good." she whispered, moving her hand faster. Blood spilled over his lips when his teeth pierced the skin. He groaned silently and arched into her touch. She stood up and pulled him to his feet, turning him around so he was sat normally; she knelt in front of him, grinning. Jim panted gently and didn't dare to look at her. It was dangerous. The very look in her eyes spelled danger. She leaned forward and took him in her mouth, her nail of his hips, digging in. She pulled away. "When you're ready to come, do say.". Jim nodded and fisted a hand on her hair. She pushed her head further, no gag reflex she smiled onto him

"That was a bad idea, darling." Jim's voice was no longer breathy. His other finger grasped the laces of her corset and pulled hard. "Fuck..." she panted, lungs compressed. "Language, Darling. "He pulled her off and threw her on the bed. "What are you doing?" she asked standing up

"Showing you a good time." "That's my job!" she said smirking

"You were the one who said he wasn't a a good shag. " Jim whispered promising. "Well, he wasn't. Are you here to prove some men are?"

"No. " "What are you doing then?" "Trying to get you to punish me. " Jim smiled amused. "Oh darling, it was just about to happen, sit down!" she commanded, Jim sat back on the chair and waited. She knelt in front of him again, lapping at him lightly. Jim dug his finger on the armrests and arched his back. "Is that your best, darling?". "Not at all...say when you're going to come." she took him all in her mouth, she'd no gag flex so it was easy. "More." He asked voice cold and steady. She pinched his thighs moving her head back and forth, speeding up. This was the best one she'd done in a while. "Mhhm... That's a bit better. "He grabbed a handful of her hair.

She could feel his hand in her hair and she raked her nails down his legs "Yes, that's more like it." Jim groaned. "More, mistress.". She smiled, scratching at his pale skin, sucking harder. Jim smirked and pulled her away. "Can you do better than that? Mistress?" She raised an eyebrow, standing up she grabbed a leather cock ring. "You asked for it.". Jim smiled coyly and looked down at the floor. She lent down and sucked him again, waiting for him, "Close, Mistress." She snapped it around the base, stopping him. "There we go..." she grinned. He looked up at her and panted, closing his eyes. "Thank you, mistress", She cuffed his ankles to the chair and tied his hands behind his head, Jim pulled on the restraints, testing how resistant they were, then relaxed. She grinned, running her whip over him before hitting him, hard. "Damn, Veronica" He gasped, jolting. She grinned and licked his face, slipping her tongue in his mouth

Jim bit down on her tongue, gently. She hissed, pulling back "You just don't learn do you?" she asked whipping him again, "Never." He grinned.

She straddled him, kissing him and pulling at the skin on his back

Jim submitted, letting her dominate the kiss. "Hmmm, good boy.." she whispered into his ear. "Any limits?" she asked sliding a hand to his arse, "None, Mistress.", "Nothing?" she stood up and grabbed a glass plug. "So, can I use this?" "I actually want you to." She un-cuffed him and flipped him onto the bed, face down. Jim tilted his hips up, on all fours with his ass in the air. She slapped his arse, "Good boy!". He twitched and wiggled his ass begging with his body. She passed the plug from one hand to the other warming it. She sucked on it before pushing it in, watching him wriggle

It was large, and hard. And he loved it. Moaning, he arched his back thrusting his hips towards it. She slapped his arse again, lying under him and licking his restrained cock. She grinned and slid from under him, pulling the plug in and out. It was good. So good. The damn thing was hard and so fucking well handled. He arched and groaned on bliss.

She pushed in down, so he was flat on the bed, sitting on his back she kissed his neck. He bucked. "Why so tender? Wasn't this supposed to be punishment?" She whispered "Oh sweetie..." she slapped him on the side of the face, standing up and kicking him. "I don't like your tongue!" she snapped, forcing a ball gag in his mouth. Jim moaned loudly. Now that felt more like punishment. He writhed wildly. She whipped his back, leaving lines. "Mmphm" It was bliss. He could barely find his senses and his fingers dug in the covers. She stroked his cock with the riding crop, pushing the plug further. He wanted to moan, to grovel at her feet and beg for more. He tried to plead, his eyes turning wide and watery. "So you want to come, do you?" He shook his head in denial and thrust his hips against the bed. How badly he wanted to be thrashed soundly with that whip. Until he couldn't suffer clothes on his body, let alone to sit down.

She pulled the gag off, "What do you want?". She tugged his head back by his hair, "Tell me what you want..." "Please, mistress, whip me." He choked on a moan. She smiled; "Sure..." she grabbed a vicious whip from the table, 9 tails with sharp ends. Jim's eyes glowed. That one was particularly nasty, but he loved it all the more. "Please?" "Beg me more, bitch...". "Mistress, I want you to whip me until I can barely stand. I want the wilts to stay on my skin for days and to be sore so that I can't sit down."

She nodded "Good boy!" she shouted slamming it down on his body, drawing blood. "Ahhhh, Yes, Thank you Mistress" His fingers curled in the covers. She hit him over and over again, making him bled, leaving welts in his skin After every hit, he thanked her at the top of his lungs until he was hoarse. She panted, putting it down and pushing the plug in and out

His body sung in pleasure. When the plug hit that point inside, he howled.

She moaned in his ear, biting down on the edge. "Oh Mistress Mine" It sent shivers all over his body to hear her moan. "Oh god Jim...slut, my slut, say it!" "I am your slut, yours ..." His mind wanted to add that he belonged to Sebastian too, but he bit his lips. "Yes you are, do you want to come?" she asked, pulling his hair "Yes, Mistress." She reached down and snapped the cock ring of, letting him free. His eyes snapped wide open and he felt heat explode all over his body starting from his crotch and going all over.

She smiled and removed the plug, licking his hole. "Please, Ahhhh.. No more..." He tried to evade her tongue. His hands couldn't hold him up and he fell forward, supporting on his arms. She pulled away and slapped his raw arse, walking away, Jim slumped on the bed, trying to catch his breath. That had been...amazing. She sat down, panting "Oh sweetheart..."

He cracked his eyes open and gave her a tired smile. "Thank you.". "It's ok, I enjoyed it." Reaching out a hand, Jim brought her close and kissed her softly. She kissed him gently, no longer a Dom, just a girl, "Well done..." she whispered softly, caring. "You exhausted me." He tried to move, only wince at the wound on his back. "Shhh, don't move, just sleep, I'll patch you up. Hush now..". He laid back down, whimpering at the soreness in his body. It was that good soreness that came from mind blowingly good sex.

She called her medic, "Patch him up, and make him comfortable." Jim buried his head in the pillows. She bent down, "I'm always free." she whispered kissed him on the cheek and left.


End file.
